


Under your bed

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yoshida
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #电影 我在你床下paro + 伪Color rush#情人节试着搞点刺激的（完全不刺激#毫无合理性预警#原台词出没预警#ooc过度预警#全员不正常预警
Relationships: Elliot Koya | ELLY/Yagi Shokichi | EXILE SHOKICHI, Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Under your bed

**Author's Note:**

> #电影 我在你床下paro + 伪Color rush  
> #情人节试着搞点刺激的（完全不刺激  
> #毫无合理性预警  
> #原台词出没预警  
> #ooc过度预警  
> #全员不正常预警

1.

像这样窥视着他，已经过去多久了。

紧贴着地面的右侧脸颊逐渐失去知觉，长时间没有移动的身体也冰冷僵硬的不像是自己的。

熟悉紧张感的心脏平稳有节奏的鼓动着，和不紧不慢靠近的脚步声刚好合拍。

视角经过床下空间的限制添上了些许奇异的美感，房间门随即被打开。纯白浴袍衣摆和那之下若隐若现骨节分明的脚踝彰显着这间房子的主人在自己不小心睡着的时间里洗过澡。

田崎敬浩以别扭的姿势努力睁大眼睛记住这幅画面，优美的线条在脑中形成分解又重组，消化突然闯入的灵感总能带来不可忽视的满足和快感。享受之余有意控制舒适的喟叹已经是家常便饭。

门被重新关上，脚步声也越来越远。

值得庆幸的是床脚够高、改变姿势时不至于太艰难。田崎活动的僵硬的身体慢慢呼出一口气，现在回去未免为时过早。方才一不小心错过的咖啡机声响曾是最好的移动机会，而屋主此刻大概正在客厅的沙发上享受那份醇厚。极为安静的环境下擅自走动无疑是自投罗网。在有能将自己制造出的响动中突兀违和的部分完全掩盖的元素出现之前，他无数次试着回忆起与对方初次见面时那杯咖啡的味道。

田崎敬浩有两个秘密。

第一个，大概只有家人或是亲近的朋友知道。

每当从小就爱画画的田崎在用他眼中的明暗努力还原出透过窗看到的天空、树木、又或是不知从谁手中飘走的气球时，总要因为从父母那里得到敬浩非常有想象力之类的夸奖困扰一阵。而直到对于玩伴们口中颜色各异的玩具产生越来越深的疑惑时才终于对自己眼中的世界与他人不同这件事妥协。

但他从来都不是会陷进失落中出不来的人，通过家人朋友的帮助很快就摸索出不被来源无迹可寻的色觉障碍所影响的生活方式。在那之后唯一需要苦恼的，就是不能在单调的世界中完成能令自己满意的画作。

而多年以来的烦恼会在大学时期化为乌有则是他的第二个秘密。

像是牢笼上随着时间推移逐渐生锈的锁链经受不住突如其来的冲击终于脱落，只在别人口中听说过的色彩在获得自由后暴雨般不受控制的自天空流淌下来。短时间内接受过多陌生信号的大脑在选择暂时关机休整前田崎敬浩只来得及看清在转角处与他相撞的青年的轮廓。

那是他见过的第一个，不止是由明暗组成、带着色彩的人。

好美..

再次睁开眼睛田崎敬浩还是被周身事物的变化吓得一激灵坐起来。

“不是梦..”

“啊、醒了..没事吗？要不要去医院检查一下？”

“抱歉，突然吓到你了。”面对青年用精致五官绘成的担忧神情田崎敬浩压住心中的难以置信，尽量让语气显得正常。

“不..该道歉的应该是我、”

“现在有时间吗？不介意的话一起去喝杯咖啡吧，作为谢礼！”

“..谢礼？”

那时青年的表情仿佛真的以为自己撞坏了脑袋。

两人的目的地是离大学不远的一间咖啡厅，温馨的氛围让田崎敬浩一有空闲时间就想和朋友来坐坐。

推开店门便能被扑面而来的咖啡香气抱个满怀，恰到好处的室温和暖色调的装潢让整个人像是钻进晒过太阳的被窝，放松又舒适。

来的路上田崎敬浩一心都扑在观察每件事物的颜色上，盯着一颗光秃秃的树都能兴奋好久，就连最简单的自我介绍都是在落座后才匆匆补上。很显然，登坂不是个喜欢多言的人，气氛担当自然也就落在他的肩上。

两人从专业、社团、聊到爱好、住所，几小时眨眼间就从指缝溜走。交换联络方式时受到田崎敬浩夸奖的那个毛茸茸的小狼手机链，表达感谢似的在登坂走出不远后从翻盖手机上掉了下来。

在帮忙创造再次见面的机会吗？

田崎在发现之后没有立即出言提醒而是这样想着将它装进了外套口袋。

回家后他迫不及待的用让人惊艳的色彩将奇迹般的经历浸入画布，这次不再有之前那种残缺的惋惜，而是完成情感表达后纯粹的满足。作品发到SNS之后溅起了不小的水花，他痛快地答应了一个画廊主动发来的办展邀请，带上之前的画作一时也算小有名气。

但距离梦想最近的日子很快就像是浪花过后的海面一般恢复了平静，已经毕业的田崎敬浩在残留的幸福感也消失之前找到了一份杂志插图设计的工作。虽然足够维持生计，但他再也没能画出那天一般的佳作。

田崎终于明白，自己追求的感受与能否看到色彩没有任何关系。

哪怕是30代的现在，翻盖手机早已被智能机替换，那个无处可去的小狼手机链依旧被他完好的保存着。

希望能再见到他、希望再听他叫自己的名字、希望再看一次和他一起时才能见到的世界。

田崎敬浩决定寻找登坂広臣。

私家侦探在收到委托的三天后把带着调查报告的邮件发了过来，登坂広臣在大学毕业后似乎换了许多工作，六年前辞掉做了许久的牛郎俱乐部，和作为公务员的恋人吉田搬去青森同居。

他喜欢这种类型的啊...

看着那张证件照上戴着眼镜的巧克力色皮肤男人，被想见面的心情冲昏头脑的田崎发觉自己完全没有滋生出任何与嫉妒有关的情绪。

只要擦身而过，就有被认出的可能。

从东京都内搭上前往青森的新干线，抱着愈演愈烈的侥幸心理度过三小时路程的田崎敬浩对照着资料上的地址，最终在气派的一户建前停驻。

只需看他一眼，一眼就足够了。

盯着木质名牌上的姓氏不知过了多久，一辆看上去价值不菲的车停在门前，而房屋的大门也在几分钟后被打开。

躲在驾驶位置视线死角的田崎见状迅速换上尽量自然的神情赶在刚出门的人上车之前像其他路过的居民一般理所当然的从他身旁经过。

头发留长了不少。

换掉了吗、香水..

陌生的气息像是一根细针，将他脑中载满期待的气泡逐个戳破。

时隔十年的会面，登坂没有认出他。

严格来说、是连一个眼神都没有施舍给他。在这条会令人产生类似突然大喊一声也不会有谁出言阻止错觉的街道上，田崎敬浩借着距离优势捕捉到的那双眼睛仍像是被什么锁住一般没有流露出半点情绪。仿佛长期被圈养的野兽，哪怕回归自然也依旧会像身处兽笼那般在原地打转。

即使是这样也依旧很美，即使是这样的登坂広臣也能轻易让他的世界明亮起来。

没有理由挽留身后发动引擎的车辆，现下只能揪着脑中一闪而过的疑问为本该离开的自己找一个合适的借口。

他为什么会改变这么多呢？

田崎敬浩以想开设一间绘画教室的理由辞掉之前的工作，在吉田家附近租下了一个店面，并把二楼用作住处。

比起唾手可得的牛郎宣传照，从私家侦探那里得到的大学时期的研讨会合照似乎更适合被放大贴在墙壁上。

打印好的纸张边角被风吹起的声响中二人的距离仿佛缩短了些许。

跟随搬家公司一起来到新住所的，还有将要被设置在窗边的单筒望远镜。从稍高一些的角度刚好能捕捉到登坂在房间内的每一个动作。

刚开业的画室学生稀少也在意料之中，每天的空闲时间足够监视那栋房子数次。

在临近中午时目送登坂出门购买食材、差不多半小时后说上一句欢迎回来，他似乎对料理很感兴趣，几乎每天都会拿着手机研究新菜式。看不到客厅的方向会导致午后有一段时间无法见到登坂，不过那时正好是附近几位开朗主妇的上课时间，所以一整天都可以算得上非常充实。

之后在沐浴的时间窥探着那副身体，一人独享。

唯一令田崎感到遗憾的、大概就是每当他把一天之内印象最深的那个瞬间映上画布时总会错过道晚安的时机。

自己慢慢从一个只喝过一次咖啡的学长变成了最熟悉他日常生活的人。

喜欢吗？

保持着不近的距离与对方一起吃饭的时间里偶尔会有这种疑问。

当然是喜欢的。

想全部占为己有吗？

仅仅是这样就足够感受到幸福的自己暂时还得不出答案。

开始全新生活的十天之后，那位只在资料照片中登场的男人终于出现了。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 工具梨吉田其实是tribe news狂热主播（√  
> 下章omily出现争取刺激起来！  
> 情人节快乐❤


End file.
